happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 2: Story of The Past
“Ok then, here we go” Erik said with slight annoyance Flashback... It was a fair day with the gleaming sun shining on the spectacularly glistering snow-- Abrupt flashfoward (2106) “Erik.” Mumble said, slightly angry. “What?” Erik questioned. “Why are you making it so descriptive?” “Because this story is slightly short, but if you insist, I'll stop, okay?” “Yeah, thanks.” “Ok, where was I, oh yes... Flashback... Again... It was a clear day with the sun shining on the snow as always. Mumble was having a sort of hard life, he knew that he would be alone without a heartsong, but he wondered why he felt so 'alive' near his friend Gloria, he shrugged it off thinking it was just instinct. He and Gloria finished school for the day, and so they were talking. “So, how was class?” Mumble questioned “You were there, weren't you?” Gloria pointed out “Oh, yeah. Well how did it feel to you?” “Well, as always, great. You?” “You know what rank I am in the class.” Mumble joked with a bit of sadness in his voice “Mumble, just because you can't sing, doesn't mean you'll be alone--” “Yeah it does, remember the rules, if someone sings, and you like it, then they are mates, but if I can't sing, then they wont have a song to like. So I am going to be alone.” Mumble did have a point. “Well, there is one thing about you that could attract someone.” “Yeah, and what would that be?” “Um, oh yeah, your dancing.” “But, you and I know the rules, and it just isn't penguin, is it?” “Who the hell said that it wasn't penguin.” Gloria was almost outraged by what Mumble said. “Gloria, you don't have to be mad, it was my dad, he said that when I first came out, remember?” “Yes I remember, but you can dance, and you're still a penguin, right?” “Well, I guess--” “I guess? I guess? You are a penguin, that already proves your father wrong.” “Yeah, but still, who would be attracted to this?” And he danced a bit. “Well, for a start, me.” Mumble was flabbergasted by what she said, with his mouth agape, he said “You? But you're the best singer for our generation, were as I'm just a--” “You've already convinced yourself that you are a songless freak, but you haven't convinced me, you're not songless, your dancing, if it was a bit faster, could make a beautiful tune, and your not a freak, just, different.” “Yeah, you're feathers are already halfway gone, but not even one of my feathers have come away, do you think I should try to get them off by force?” “Well, if you want to.” Mumble was already trying to get one of them off with is beak, eventually he got it off, but with a little side-effect. “Mumble, you're bleeding.” Gloria was starting to worry. “It's okay, maybe I shouldn't do it by force, oh well, looks like my feathers will just stay like this forever.” “Good.” “What do you mean 'good'?” “Well, it does make you stand out.” “Yeah, no wonder why I'm so easily abused.” “What are you talking about, you rarely get abused.” “Well, because you're with me, they won't bother, but when I'm without you, they will come for me.” “Oh my, well, looks like you'll be seeing more of me.” “No I wont. If you're my friend too much, then they'll start picking on you, and I don't want it to happen to you, so, I'm gonna have to say no.” “Okay, we can still be friends, right?” “Yeah, just not when the others are watching.” “But, I don't want you to--” “I said, Okay?” Mumble was starting to loose his patience, Gloria noticed and gave up. “Okay, you win, but we'll still be friends. Oh almost forgot, there is a bit of a party, and I was wondering if you would like to join, but if you don't want to, then that's okay.” “I'm alright, wait, a party, for what?” “We have a party when we're halfway through school, remember?” “Oh, yeah, well, I'll see you after the party.” “Where exactly?” “You know the entrance of emperor land?” “Yeah.” “And you know the highest cliff of the two that almost closes emperor land from the sea ice?” “Yes.” “Meet me at the top.” “Um, that's a bit high, but okay, see you there later, bye.” “Bye.” And so, Gloria walked slowly to the party, but Mumble decided to follow, far enough so that she wont notice him, but not too far where he wouldn't see where she was going, besides, he hadn't been to a party before, for obvious reasons, but one wouldn't hurt, right? The party wasn't really a party, just a celebration, other than singing, there would be some who would just have a conversation, some would stand, and rarely, some would sit down. When Mumble first saw the party, he just wanted to go in as fast as he could, but he went slowly, again, for obvious reasons. Gloria found herself with other friends, most were girls too, their names were Ashley, Scarlet, and Isabella. “So, how are thing going on” Isabella said joyfully “Things are okay.” Ashley said, who was also excited “Yeah, same here.” Scarlet said “Sorry I'm late, I was busy.” Gloria said, as soon as she said that, not only did her friends respond, but everyone else did. “Hey look, its Gloria.” One penguin said, at that, Isabella said “Is the fuzzball anywhere near?” “Not that I know of, no.” “Okay then, we need to talk.” “Okay the, just you and me, or the party?” “You and the party, duh, we need to talk about your 'friend' of yours.” “Who, Mumble?” “Yes.” Meanwhile, Mumble hid behind a thick pillar that was close to the entrance of the cave, he could hear every word. “Okay, what about him?” “Well, why are you near him?” “Well, he's a nice penguin, once you get to know him.” “Yes, but still, he can't really sing, can he?” Isabella tried it the calm approach “Well, yeah, he can't sing, but that doesn't mean he's not a nice person.” “Okay then, think about it this way, he has no purpose here-- “HE does have a purpose here.” “Oh yeah, what then?” “Well, he may not be able to sing, but he has some thing that you don't, what none of us have.” “Yeah, what?” “He can dance in a musical way.” “Face it” This time it was Scarlet. “He's just a songless freak who will grow up, have no one to live up to, and die Alone” Ok, so Isabella made Gloria a bit tense, but this, sent her fuming. She shouted with all her stength. “Okay, listen up, HE IS NOT A SONGLESS FREAK, OKAY, HE MAY NOT HAVE A SONG, AND MAYBE HIS DANCING IS A BIT OFF FOR MOST OF YOU, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PICK ON HIM, HE MAY NOT HAVE SOMEONE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO REMIND HIM AND PICK ON HIM ABOUT IT, IF NEED BE, YOU LOT ARE ALL THE HEARTLESS ONES.” She had enough, but the others were now so annoyed, that they didn't want to hear the last part, so thay shouted back. “OKAY, WE ARE NOT HEARTLESS, FACE IT, WE'RE ALL SHOCKED THAT HE HASENT KILLED HIMSELF AT GUILT YET. BUT MAYBE WE SHOULD ABANDON YOU NOW” They had hit it, Gloria didn't want Mumble to get hurt, but he said that he would be hurt himself if anything happened to her, and if the others abandoned her like they were doing with Mumble, then that would make him very hurt, and so she gave up. “Okay, you win, I don't love him, I don't even like him, he is just a songless freak who is lucky to have come this far. BETTER!?!?” As she was saying that, the others had their beaks agape, not because of what Gloria said, but because-- “G-G-Gloria?” As soon as those words came out, Gloria was now regretting for what she had said, she didn't even have to turn around to know it was-- “I'm sorry, Mumble-- “No, you were right, you were all right. I'll see you in a few years” “Where are you going? What do you even mean by that?” “I'm going where we were going to go after your 'party' and I'm seeing you in a few years time because I have no intention to coming back.” “Mumble, are you saying that, you're just going to stay there until you die of hunger?” “No, I'm going to make that more quicker. See you soon, maybe.” Gloria was worried out of confusion as to what he was saying, but there was one thing that was clear, Mumble wanted to be as far away as he could, he also wanted that to happen as quick as possible, but the cliff at the entrance wasn't far away, unless, no, could it be, the thought hurt her, but by the time she had thought of it, he was nowhere to be seen. “Gloria, we're really--” It was Ashley “NO, look what you have done, you have made me say the worst thing I could ever say, and technically right in his face, a simple sorry won't do the trick.” “Okay, how about we start welcoming him to us, sure he may be a--” “Don't you dare.” “Oh, sorry, as I was saying, He may not be able to sing, but that doesn't mean he's not a nice person. You were right all along, maybe the rules are wrong, wait, there is nothing that says that dancing is wrong, we were just so creeped out and our parents said that he was weird, but they were wrong all along, come on guys, lets go and welcome someone.” “Yeah, before he kills himself.” Unexpectedly, it was Gloria herself who had said that. “Wait, you just said tha--” “Yes, he knows that I don't love, or even like him, and with that in his mind, he thinks that no one would ever like him. So he's going to kill himself to get him out of his misery, and like he said 'I'll see you in a few years' that meant that he would see me when I die.” “So what are we waiting for, lets get to him.” “I am, you are going to his parents.” “Why?” “One, you can tell them what happened, two, if me and Mumble come back, then you will be the surprise.” “Okay fine, lets go everyone.” And so, Gloria and the rest split up. Gloria knew where he was going, he was going to the right cliff that made the entrance of emperor land. At the bottom of the cliff, there were large, steep hills, they weren't spikes, but they would be enough. She had to get to him as fast as possible, and when she got to the top, she saw him few, that was close she thought, she was about to run forward to him when she heard him speak “Maybe one more dance for the team.” he started dancing, but this wasn't ordinary, instead of just a few beats and maybe a fast part, he was really going at it, it was so fast it almost made words, but it was just for a tune, he soon stopped, and started his slow beat again, but this time, it was more sad and void of life, it was a sad song. She really didn't know this one, until Mumble spoke, he then started to sing, not as loud as anyone else could, but more of a whisper, it was one of the times where you can't sing if you sing it too loud, but you could if you were whispering it. “Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one, if you want me to Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you Gloria started to sing, but was so quiet that Mumble couldn't hear. And I am feeling so small It was over my head I know nothing at all And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl Say something, I'm giving up on you I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you And I will swallow my pride You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye Say something, I'm giving up on you And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you And anywhere I would've followed you Oh-oh-oh-oh Say something, I'm giving up on you Say something, I'm giving up on me Say something...” Mumble had just sang his song, it was quiet yes, but it was a first, the tapping mimicked his song so much, that it vibrated through the cliff and it could be heard by the others, who were now in Mumble's parent's cave, the parents were shocked to hear the news, but the others had told them that Gloria was already there. When they heard the tapping, they all knew who it was, but they remembered the song, so they were saddened to hear it. Meanwhile, back on top of the cliff, Mumble was crying, and Gloria could see it. But it was what Mumble had said afterwards, she knew it was the final part of the song, but it was how he expressed it that made her go after him. “... I'm giving up on life.” Mumble then started to throw himself off the cliff, but just before he was at tipping point, which I'm guessing to be 45 degrees, he felt a flipper grab him and pulled him back from the cliff as far as possible, he didn't see who it was at first. “Hey what gives, I was just about to--” “You will not kill yourself for something that I didn't mean to say.” He instantly recognized who it was “Gloria, you have already caused enough pain.” “Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to throw yourself off of a cliff just because I said a lie to help you.” “You lied, and that's supposed to help me?” “If I agreed to what they were saying, then they wouldn't of picked on me, and I didn't want you to get hurt, they were going to abandon me, I knew how much that would hurt you, and I didn't want that, so I turned myself in, really, you don't understand peer pressure, do you?” She had made a point, so mush infact, that Mumble couldn't find a way out. “Yeah, but they were right, I am just a--” “I will never hear that line again, even if it came from you, so don't say it ever again.” They soon saw the sun set, it was the most beautiful thing they saw, especially from the top of the cliff “Wow.” Both exclaimed, Mumble was still troubled “Gloria, what about the others? Where would I go now?” “I know the answer to both of those questions.” “What is it?” “Lets go back to your parents.” “Um, okay.” When they got there, Mumble was surprised to see not only his parents, but the others too. At first he was cautious, but they soon apologized for what they had said and done in the past, and they agreed to be his friends if he wanted to, in which he made a few friends, and everything was somewhat, back to normal, but you know what happened to his future next. Flashforward... And that's what happened” Erik was exhausted, Mumble however, was almost in tears. “Mumble, don't cry--” “It's just that, all this, all of this peacefulness, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Gloria, and the others who finally apologized” “I know how you're feeling, I was the same when dad told me that.” “I know. Oh, I almost forgot, I'll soon be on the aurora walk.” “What's that?” “If your in Mumble's family, then at the age of three and a half then you can see the aurora iceberg early, before graduation.” “I thought that's not allowed.” “It is, you were the one who came up with that rule when you asked the elders.” “And how would you know that?” “My parents told me that while they were talking about the aurora walk. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going to show you to my parents.” “And I have someone to show you.” “And who would that be?” “Your double great grandfather.” “What's his name.” “I was going to ask you.” “Me?” “Yeah, Bo already agreed and he's with me now.” “Okay.” Erik showed the little chick, it had blue eyes, lovely fur, a bow-tie, and it could dance, well it was in the family, and its singing, beautiful. “Um, your name will be, Alex." “Did you hear that Alex?” “Yeah, it's a great name thanks Mumble, or should I call you my double great grandson?” Mumble knew that Erik had told Alex about Mumble being his double great grandson. “I think Mumble sounds better, double great grandson is a bit long.” “You're right, Pa, can I go and see Ma?” “Of course. Oh hey Ma.” As Alex was waddling to Bo, Gloria came. “So, this is Mumble, right?” “Yes, he's your quadruple great grandson.” “Oh my, so how is everything there Mumble?” “It's alright, I was about to show your son my parents.” “Oh, okay.” Mumble soon went to his parents. “Ma, Pa, meet Erik and Gloria.” Mumble showed his parents the two on the camera. “Oh, so this is my double great grandfather and our triple great grandmother then, well hello.” The five penguins had a nice talk, afterwards, Gloria said goodbye, and Mumble started to go on the aurora walk. “So, what do you do in the aurora walk?” “You just go to the Aurora iceberg, but because of the fact that we're in the new emperor land, we have to go further, but there is one place where I've always wanted to go." “And where's that if I may ask?” “Mumble's home-place, your home-place. You go by the old emperor land along the walk, it's too bad that its now almost covered in snow, the big hole of doom has been filled up over a hundred years. By the way, can you tell me more stories?” “No, I'm not going to tell you any more." “Good, because we're finally here, the birth-place of Mumble, and also where his grave lies.” Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff